


Something More

by rosymamacita



Series: Arcadia [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Speculation, declarations, post s3.12, the promo hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hug and something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Imagining a possible "something more" for the promo hug. Combined with an anon prompt:
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Can you see a Bellarke scene in which Clarke gets a little nervous like Bellamy in 1x08? I would love and imagine Clarke nervous haha so cute! Also, it would serve to people that think they are like bros, but I think that it's not possible....

“I don’t want to feel this way, anymore,” Bellamy said, breaking down.

Clarke couldn’t watch him, watch his pain, see all the loss he had suffered since she had been gone, and not go to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

He collapsed into her, burying his fingers in her hair, his face in her neck, as if holding onto her would make her somehow more real.

“Don’t leave me again,” he whispered into her hair.

His words rang like a bell inside of her head and her heart shattered into a million pieces. 

“No,” she gasped, tangling her hand in his curls, trying to hold him to her. It wasn’t enough. She grasped at his back, wrapped her arms under his and held onto his shoulders. “No,” she said again, clutching his jacket. She kissed the hot skin of his neck, flushed and sweaty with emotion. “No.” She kissed his jaw. His cheek. 

She pulled away from him and he looked at her with a stunned expression, the tears still wet on his cheeks. She kissed them away. “No.” She kissed his eyes closed. She kissed the worried crease between his brows. “No Bellamy, no.” She kissed his forehead. She kissed his dimple. “Bellamy,” she said, her chest empty of her heart because it lived in him.

She kissed his lips. It was soft, no stronger that the kiss she had placed on his eyelids, but his fingers clutched at her back, wrinkling in her shirt. She felt the desperation in them.

Her breath left her.

She pulled back and his eyes fluttered open to stare at her in wonder. “Clarke?” he asked.

She blinked at him, shocked at herself. Trying to catch her breath. Her heart coalesced back into her chest with a thudding beat. She covered her mouth with her hand. It was shaking with nerves.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have. I don’t have the right.”

“Clarke, what…”

She pulled away from him. Turned away. She put both hands to her face, feeling the heat there. How could she? After what she’d done to him. After what she’d done. “I’m sorry, I’ll go,” she said. She knew he would be able to hear the tremor in her voice. But what did it matter when she’d already gone too far. She started to leave.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face. His eyes found hers. “You do.”

“What?” she asked, miserably. She felt such the fool.

“You do. Have the right. You have every right. Clarke…” he pulled her closer to him, curled his hand around the back of her neck and looked down at her. “I can’t do without you. I need you.”

Clarke shook her head. “You could do without me, Bellamy. You’re so strong. I’m such a fool. Everything I’ve done.”

He chuckled, a smile. It was like light to see his smile. “Let’s not compare everything we’ve done, okay, Clarke. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does, Bellamy. The things—“

He shook his head. “No, they matter, but they don’t matter to me, to how I feel about you. We’ve both done things. I’m no one to judge. It’s just, you and me? We’re better together. If you want… I mean… will you? Will you stay?”

Her heart was fragile. She could feel the fractures, all the many times it had been broken, all the empty places, the shadows. His words, his smile, the way his hand cupped the back of her head, threading softly through the hair, as if he wanted to hold her but wouldn’t confine her, it filled her with light, it mended the cracks. The things she was afraid to admit, the things she’d been holding down so long fluttered up and escaped her lips. “I love you, Bellamy,” she whispered. “If you’ll have me I’ll stay.”

His breath escaped him in a soft puff. She felt it, warm on her mouth. She licked her lips. She wanted. 

“You love me?”

The words echoed in her head. She closed her eyes in anguish. “I know I left you. I know you hate me. I know I turned to Lexa. I didn’t know what else to do. I just wanted to be…I just wanted to feel…” 

She felt a kiss on her eyelid. 

“Me too,” he said. He kissed the other eye. She felt his thumb rub against her jaw. He kissed the crease between her brows. “Me too, Clarke.”

She was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid to look in his eyes. She squeezed them tighter. He tilted her face up and kissed her lips so lightly she wasn’t even sure at first.

“Open your eyes,” he said. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling. At her. “I love you, Clarke.”

She gasped. “What? No.”

He laughed breathily. “No?”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I…” she faltered.

“You’ve done nothing I don’t forgive you for, Clarke.”

“You don’t KNOW, Bellamy…”

“But I know you.” He caressed her hair, ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered as she stared at him.

“You’re trembling,” he said.

“I’m afraid,” the words came out before she could stop them.

“Of me?” He leaned back from her. His hand dropping to his sides. He stepped away.

Her heart jolted in terror. She reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back, wrapping both arms around his neck. “Of losing you! God. Don’t. Don’t do that again.”

He let out a shaky breath. “Clarke,” his arms embraced her, strong and solid. Safe. Warm. Loved. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Kiss me,” he said.

She pulled back from him. His eyes were so dark. His lips were full and soft. She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. Swallowing. He waited for her. 

He waited for her. Suddenly she couldn’t hold back the joy. He’d been there all along. She leaned in and kissed him. He was as soft, as warm as she had thought he would be, gentle. She smiled against his kiss. Finally. “I missed you so much.”

His eyes were half lidded as he looked at her. His breath came heavily. She blinked at him, her smile falling. She suddenly had a hard time catching her breath. The heat of his body rising up through the clothes that separated them. “Oh,” she said.

He pressed into her. Walking her backwards until they hit the wall. He pinned her there, his arms bracketing her on either side of her head. “I’m yours,” he said huskily. “Until you don’t want me anymore. Whatever happens, wherever you go, I’m still yours.”

“I want you,” she said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A dangerous smile curved his lips and a fluttering started low in her belly. “Good to know,” he murmured, and kissed her hard. She gasped, pulling him even closer. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she opened to him. A jolt of pleasure shot through her. He kissed her deeper, like a song. Like he was trying to tell her everything. She wanted all of him, everything he could give. She pulled his shirt up and ran her fingers over his hard muscles, wanting more.

He pulled back. “No,” he said.

“What?” she said, dizzy with lust, with heat, with him.

“It’s not going to happen. I won’t be that for you.”

She gaped at him, feeling the tears fill her eyes immediately. He wouldn’t. “You don’t want me?”

“Hey,” he said, wrapping her in his strong arms and wiping her tears away with his thumb. “I didn’t mean it like that, no. I love you. I want you, but you mean too much to me to just…”

“But you were with every girl at the drop ship.”

“Now, that’s not true.”

“You were with Raven.”

“Clarke, none of them meant to me what you mean to me. This,” he gestured between them, “this is something. We’re something. I don’t want to lose you either. I don’t want to mess it up. I want to do it right.”

“What does that mean, Bellamy?” She didn’t want to lose him either.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, but I want to take the time to find out together.”

“Together, huh?” she rasped out, remembering those long months apart, and how they hurt him. How they hurt her, hurt everyone.

He nodded firmly. “Together with you. You and I? We can figure it out. Trust me?”

“With my life.” 

He chuckled. “I guess that means no more suicide missions for you.”

“Now that I can’t promise,” she said. And he laughed. They both did. It wasn’t funny, but it was their life. It was just a little bit less terrifying with him at her side. 

She reached up and curled her hand around his jaw, lifting her chin up for another kiss. “Okay?” she asked.

“Oh yeah,” he said, and brought his mouth to hers. Her body melted into his, her breath mingled with his, her tongue slid along his and their hearts beat in time.

***

They sat back down at the campfire, where Octavia and Jasper had been sitting, talking quietly. They took in Clarke’s fingers wrapped in Bellamy’s, and how close they sat on the log. Octavia raised an eyebrow at Jasper and Bellamy intercepted their look.

“She’s not leaving again,” he said, and curled his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m home,” she said, and smiled, bittersweetly.

Octavia let out a deep sigh of relief. “Good,” she said.

Jasper nodded, “good,” he echoed, staring into the crackling fire.


End file.
